Will you stay by my side
by iloveccsfan
Summary: Taken from the sad part where Garrett leaves Kayley believing she will never see him as a knight. So I put it in the opposite way. What if Garrett had gone with Kayley? Well read & review!


_Garrett's Pov_

It's almost the end of the Forbidden Forest. I can sense it. Kayley can sense it... As she was about to go towards it, I held her hand back...tightly, not wanting to let go. She turned back and I felt a sincere smile at me. "It's ok." I said as I slowly let go of her hand. "Go ahead...I'll be right behind you." I said sighing, disappointment filling my heart. Something inside struck my heart. I don't know why. As I continued walking, I heard the idiotic dragons talking especially that mean sarcastic Cornwall talking, "Why don't you shut up? What about Cornwall and his obnoxious talking wart" _Well, about Devon and Cornwall the non-stop arguing unable to fly and breathe fire brothers .Terrible. If they are brothers why are they always arguing? _Sighing I swept my stuff over their heads hoping to hit them but _they dodge it...fast man.._."Knock it off".

* * *

Kayley's POV

This is it! Finally Camelot! Have never been there in my entire life! Ayden screeched and cheered like it's been free from a cage. Just one more step as I moved a branch in front of me. "Camelot...Ohh...Garrett...it's so beautiful...I wish you can see it." I noticed a sad look on Garrett's face. I asked him what's wrong. He replied nothing.

* * *

Should I tell her? That I love her? I took her hand as she faced towards me. She looked straight in my eyes, I can tell, "Garrett, what is it?' I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, opened my eyes, "Kayley, I am...in love with you..." There was a long silence. Kayley sounded shocked. Before she could answer, Ayden suddenly screeched out a warning. I grabbed Kayley and ran to a safe hiding spot. Both of us calming down, keeping quiet. We could hear Ruber's footstep. _Can that insane maniac villain just give us a break and leave us alone! _Kayley had told me earlier that Ruber freaked her out especially when his eyes twitched like a freaky eye ball person...Eww...that is SERIOUS UNHEALTHY FOR HIS EYES AND GROSS. If one day his eyes popped out, goodbye to this manic tic villain.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kayley and I could hear the anger and frustration in Ruber's voice. "The girl. She is not here, master." _You know Griffin. You are one big stupid piece of bird junk. You are a big big bird but sadly my little falcon can beat you into losing the sword. I feel so sorry for you Griffin. Stupid Griffin. Rocks behind you. Me and Kayley behind the rocks which surround the area. Question is how are we going to get out of here without 'Being Seen!'_

* * *

"I'm in love with you" The phrase repeated into my mind and my heart. How the heck am I going to answer him? I thought as I hid behind the rocks with Garrett by my side. He looked very alert, trying not to let Ruber and the gangs hear us and the dragons that quickly joined us without being seen. But with Excalibur in my hands? This is not going to be easy. Then "I have an idea."Garrett whispered.

* * *

"I've got an idea" I whispered to Kayley as I got up slowly. "We are going to make a run. The idiotic dragons... "Hey..." "Shhhh" will be the distraction." Devon and Cornwall looked at each other puzzled. Kayley sighed, "He meant both of you'll be the decoy. Distract Ruber, his minions and griffin while Garrett and I make a run for it. Get it now?" The two dragons nodded. 'Hmm..." I said.

"This is not going well as planned...Shouldn't there be a sad weak scene by now...the girl walked into our trap?" said Ruber in frustration. He looked at the wagon and had an evil smile on his face and started to walk towards it with the sword in his hand.

"No...Mother..." whispered Kayley in panic. I held her hand tightly." "We need to make a run for it. Aim at the wagon. I drive (Uh Oh) you tell your mum what's going on...And you two get ready...Get into our positions, I count...1...2...3...GO!" We ran for the wagon, dodged the minions which were distracted by the dragons, griffin distracted by Ayden. Ruber tripped and flipped over my staff...Kayley got into the wagon while I settled the ropes. Excalibur is with Kayley. We rode away hearing Ruber screaming "GET THEM YOU MORONS!"

* * *

I jumped into the wagon. Mother was surprised and of course relieved to see me safe. I shook my head and smiled, relieved that Mother was fine. So I hugged her. "Get ready for a ride." I said. "Hold onto something. It could be bumpy." She gave me a puzzled look and before we knew it, we were bouncing away. I carefully hold onto the scabbard around my body and slowly climbed of the wagon to joined Garrett._Oh dear Garrett...seems like I need to tell you directions!_ "Kayley , What in the world in going on and who is HE?" " A friend who helped Mother, we are going to Camelot to warn the king." I answered. The moment we reached towards the gates of Camelot, I told Garrett to stop and pulled the ropes which helped the bulls to calm down. " Who is it?" called one of the guard knights. "Let's us in! We had something important for the king and also something more important for the king concerning his safety!" I shouted. " We don't have enough time so let us in NOW!" Shouted Garrett._WOW Garrett! Even if you feel left out in Camelot... well at least you care for the king._ Within seconds, the gates were lowered down and we immediately rode into the castle. Garrett and I got down from the wagon and darted towards the castle, but were stopped by a guard knight_. Earlier I told Mother to stay here first while I will find help. I assured her that I'll be fine..._He was folding his arms and looking at us with a serious look on his face. I glared at him and he stepped back._Geez am I really that tough? My glare can scare a KNIGHT! _I showed him Excalibur. He nodded and ran inside to let the king know. I suddenly felt people starring at me and pointing at me and Garrett. Annoyed, I glared at them and put my hands on my hips. If they are not expecting Garrett to be back ,too bad for them! Those busybodies stepped back. Some girls around my age glared back at me and then starred at Garrett. Just then a knight asked, " Are the two of you married?" I nearly lost my balance but I managed to catch myself by holding onto a pole. I could hear some giggles from THOSE GIRLS...NO...LITTLE GIRLS...NOT THOSE MEAN GIRLS... "Excuse me?" I snapped. The other knight who asked me the question stepped back, lost his balance and fell into a nearby puddle. I shook my head and sighed._ Am I really that SCARY?_ "Well you looked like somebody I used to know...you...

"She's the daughter of Late Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana..." Interrupted Garrett. The knight looked at him and then me. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WORSE?

"Are the two of you together?"

Before I could answer, I saw Garrett nodding his head.

Those mean girls? They sounded like they were going to faint but Garrett glared at them which made them ran back...I giggled..._Wait...am I jealous?_

* * *

"Are the two of you together?" I just nodded ignoring Kayley's reaction. Then a moment later I heard harsh gossips or whispers...like "Why I am here?" or they thought 'I'm gone for good.' I felt Kayley holding my hand , "Just ignore them. I have a feeling I made a lot of enemies already..." "Like?" I asked. "Rivals...some girls around my age are like looking or starring or whatever...I just gave them a look...some stepped back...some glared back..." I chuckled._ Somebody is jealous..._ But I just ignored them.

Few minutes later, that knight guard we met earlier who passed the message to another knight(who teased us) who walked towards us and said ," The King and Merlin wish to see you both." We both nodded. Then I heard Kayley saying, " Can you take my mother somewhere safe. Let her know I'll be fine." She pointed towards the wagon. That knight nodded.

As we walked inside the castle to a room where the king is , in silence , I thought about what I had said earlier about my feelings towards Kayley. We continued walking in silence till we entered another room guarded by another certain knight. And that is where King Arthur and Merlin were waiting for us...

* * *

As Kayley and Garrett entered the room, they both bowed. Kayley then presented the sword to the king while Garrett explained," Ruber is behind all this...Your Highness...The stolen sword...The plan to kidnap Kayley's mother , Lady Juliana into tricking you was a trap.". Both the king and the wizard nodded in understanding. "Now what must we do to stop Ruber?" asked Garrett. There was a long silence.

Suddenly," Your highness we were under attack!" "Close the gates! Get your swords and arrows ready!" "Protect the King!" " We are going to fight no matter what!" shouted a few voices which came from the loyal and brave knights. And at that moment, everyone sprang into action, one of the knights immediately took the King,Merlin,Kayley and Garrett into a secret passageway, a safer place.

In the room...still silence...

Then...

" There is one and only solution." said Merlin. "However it is best doing it now and fast...Ruber...Sir Ruber is created by magic..."

"You mean he's immortal?" gasped Kayley in shocked.

Merlin nodded."Yes, he is immortal and cannot be killed by any weapon...or man like all of you...Only powerful magic can destroy him...It is a strongest feeling in this world..."

"And what is that?" asked Garrett.

Merlin looked directly at them and pointed at both of them, " Love"

Kayley looked puzzled. " I don't get what you mean, Merlin."

Merlin smiled," Dear child, tell me truthfully , what is this feeling you have for Garrett?"

"I...am...not sure...I...(sigh)" She looked Garrett and he looked her like expecting an answer from her.

She took a deep breath."Maybe the King and I can give you time to think over but I'm afraid you only have 5 minutes." said Merlin as he and the King went into a different room connected to that room with the accompany of the knight leaving Kayley and Garrett alone.

* * *

I had to answer...But how...why is my heart beating every time I am with Garrett.

* * *

Kayley what is your answer. I took her hand and whispered," I love you/"

* * *

He took my hand and whispered I love you to me...I took a deep breath and looked into my heart and I realized...

"I love you Garrett." I said smiling.

He smiled and gave me a hugged.

* * *

So Kayley had finally confessed her love to Garrett, Merlin explained that in order to defeat Ruber, both Kayley and Garrett had to focus on their feelings.

Kayley and Garrett nodded in confidence. Ruber finally got into the castle while his minions and the knights were fighting each other.

"Come out wherever you are Arthur!" shouted Ruber. "Killing you is way more fun than killing Sir Lionel!"

Kayley clenched her fist._ So he is the one who killed Father! How dare him!_ But Garrett pulled her back as she wanted to run out.

"Kayley, calm down, follow the plan."

Kayley took a deep breath and calmed down, her hands still clenched but she had to focus.

* * *

She can be annoying in the beginning but now as I have loved her. I will get used to it...Plus...I had to be careful not to make her angry...especially this angry...I am a man and I am not afraid of her...duh...

* * *

Ruber stepped into the castle unknowingly it's a trap. Suddenly Kayley and Garrett appeared in front of him. Ruber smirked. "Hmm...so the plan for both of you to stop...C'mon...do you really think you both be happy together...?" and he started to twitch his eyebrows." Give your eyes a break!" snapped Kayley. Ruber glared at her. "Careful or eyes will pop out..." said Garrett. Ruber ignored the comments and continued to walk towards them with the sword in his hand, ready to strike them.

"Now!" Whispered Garrett and he turned to Kayley and kissed her passionately...She kissed him the same amount of passionate. At the same time Merlin stepped out and said out a spell...a spell of love...

Ruber smirked in disgust and twitched his eyebrows," Kissing...you think your love can def...Ah...ah...AHH!"

And he disappeared in a blink of light.

**It's all I can think to end of...If you have a suggestion to improve this small part, please do let me know...:)**

**

* * *

**

One week later, Kayley stood and started to walk along the isle. She was wearing a white dress and a flower hair band around her head.

_A week ago..._

_After the incident, Arthur asked Kayley and Garrett when they both wanted to be knighted and married. Kayley and Garrett both wanted to consider._

_Somewhere in a quiet place at Camelot, a young couple was on top of the castle watching the sky._

_"Kayley..." said Garrett._

_"What is it? Garrett?" asked Kayley._

_Garrett reached his hands into a pocket and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee and opened the small box. Inside was a diamond ring which sparkled beautifully in the night sky._

_"First of all I want to thank you for being by side even if I am different from you. Nobody would want to fall in love with a person like me but you did...I love you Kayley with all my heart and I longed to spent the rest of my life with you, love...Will you marry me?"_

_Kayley was speechless as she stared at the ring." Yes Garrett a thousand times yes!" she cried excitedly. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately._

_Suddenly there were cheers from below. Garrett sighed. Then "Congrualations!"..._

_'Next time my honeymoon will be a place just for Kayley and me' thought Garrett. 'And I know a perfect place just for the two of us...where no one will disturb us...' He smiled mischievously and kissed his lovely fiancée._

So the both the knighting and the wedding ceremony began.

Kayley and Garrett were both knighted as knights. The couple was happy as they had fulfilled their dreams.

After a short break, the wedding ceremony began...

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss your bride." said Arthur smiling.

Garrett pulled Kayley into his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him with the same amount of passion. Music played and people danced.

Garrett then pulled Kayley into a corner and kissed her again.

* * *

I am happy that I have finally married the person I love. Kayley No matter what as a husband now I will protect you and love you forever.

...

* * *

Epilogue:

So Kayley and Garrett got married and knighted.

Spent their wedding night in the forbidden forest.

One year later...

" Garrett I have exciting news to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful news!"

Kisses

...

Years later Kayley and Garrett had 3 children , 2 sons and 1 daughter. Their eldest son, Eric was a splitting image of Garrett; He was tall, rugged and handsome. He is sometimes as sarcastic as his father. John the second eldest looked both like his parents. He had Kayley's brown hair and Garrett's blues eyes. A good looking young man too...Cheryl the youngest, the most pampered and the only daughter...She had the splitting image of Kayley. Eric and John were her overprotective brothers. Cheryl was a beautiful but a headstrong child sometimes...

Well and of course the whole family of 5 lived happily ever after...

**The End**

**Should I write a sequel based on the epilogue?**


End file.
